


I didn't ask for this but okay

by rossbutler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Louis in Panties, M/M, Older Harry, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rich Harry, Rimming, Smut, So does Louis, Top Harry, UNI Louis, Younger Louis, a very very brief zouis bros, enjoy, even though harry's not the type in real life, i mentioned top zayn BECAUSE ZAYN CANT BE A BOTTOM PLEASE PEOPLE, joke im kidding, just wanted to put these so i can have long tags, louis calls harry daddy, louis gets fucked while wearing his maid costume, louis wearing a maid costume, louis wearing fishnet stockings, louis wearing heels, niall is the only daddy i know, niall isn't here, written in lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossbutler/pseuds/rossbutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't optional really, to wear a black and white maid costume from a store that sells any possible halloween costumes there is downtown. but he's going to clean the house and he'd surely get tired so might as well get fucked while (if he's really that lucky) or after doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't ask for this but okay

**Author's Note:**

> my good ol friend jade (@sweatpants) helped me write this smut i would be nothing without her

louis isn't really fond of exerting effort in doing chores, or being productive for that matter.

he's not what you call a 'good-for-nothing' per se, he just hates the idea of scrubbing a sponge with soap on plates and cups and kitchen utensils, or the thought to take his precious time on doing the process of washing and drying their clothes is enough to make him gag. that's why he's got his dear boyfriend to do that, which louis is quite frank harry's been doing it for the sake of the both of them for the last 5 years of their relationship to maintain their humble abode truly a _paradise and war zone_.

except at a recent time, harry's becoming cranky lately after hours of working erratically at his father's successful company that's now his. they, well harry's rich, could buy a yacht for louis in just a snap of his finger. but louis is still his own person and could still afford to eat 3 meals a day using his debit card because he's got a job (part time at a cafe not too far from the campus) after 3 hours of uni thank you very much.

louis was at liam and zayn's apartment when he finally realized that never, once in his whole life and half a decade of their relationship, has used, let alone touched a vacuum nor  a sweeper, because it was all harry, its always been him. instead of taking a tranquil bubble bath or heading straight to their bedroom to rest, he cleans up the mess louis makes, like its not an extra task anymore, its what harry literally does every single day of his 27 year old working life.

and liam and zayn were helping each other on furnishing their flat because harry was working overtime and louis was all alone and he doesn't like being alone and he doesn't have that much friends so he's left with no option but to go to their dwelling place. then that's when life finally snapped at louis because _shit_ , louis never helped harry with chores, so his natural instinct was to get scared that harry may get tired of louis' unwilling to work antics and leave him for it.

_so louis decided that its time to face his deepest fears._

it wasn't optional really, to wear a black and white maid costume from a store that sells any possible halloween costumes there is downtown. but he's going to clean the house and he'd surely get tired so might as well get fucked while (if he's really that lucky) or after doing it. besides, he could've just bought something like a cat woman costume including the cat ears and its tail or a sexy olympian costume because after all, louis is precisely what you call a goddess anyways, but decided against it because it has nothing to do with doing domestic work.

"you're ridiculous" is the first thing zayn stated over the line when louis had sent him a picture of himself with the costume at their full length mirror in their bathroom.

louis also considered wearing black fishnet stockings that made his thighs look even more succulent and just temptingly appealing. he'd wear the sleek black stilettos when harry gets back home because not even more than 15 minutes when he tried it on and louis' feet was already killing him.

the overall picture is enough to make someone to lose their mind and senselessly pounce on louis until louis could see the billion of stars in the galaxy. but zayn's different, have known louis since year 8 and have been attached to hip ever since. they're more than just best mates, they're brothers (from another mother, as what louis adds whenever he introduces zayn especially that time when the 4 of them went to the wedding of louis' mum and had introduced zayn to his extended relatives after harry of course)

"no, im just in love" louis grinned attempting to retort at zayn's remark,

"so am i, but you don't see me cleaning the apartment in a fucking maid suit just so i could get my brains fucked" zayn tsked shaking his head fondly although the boy in the other line couldn't see,

louis tittered "that's because you're not the one who gets fucked in the ass"

"touché"

after the pair chatted a bit more about fifa and uni mostly, louis decided to start washing the dishes, harry had washed the dishes after he left for work so the dishes louis' washing was his. he swung his hips to the beat of usher's _nice & slow _and everything that's in r&b genre playing in harry's old boombox when he was still in college and surprisingly is still working.

and then he went on with vacuuming the whole house and laundry and dusting a few things while grumbling incoherent profanities about _why is chores even a thing_ and _its 2016, where are the fucking robots and flying cars dammit_

it was almost 6 in the evening when at last their house looks squeaky clean, as if it wasn't before, thanks to harry. he ordered a take out from racks for dinner because he can't cook for shit. at least he managed to arrange their table elegantly with the whole roses (he picked some from their flower garden) and scented candles even though it wasn't part of the plan but he wanted to do something memorable for his special someone.

louis was a sweating pig by then but managed to freshen up and look smoking hot once again. he's not fond of make ups because he sees it as a pointless material since for him everyone is beautiful, but he might have applied make up on even though he's never done it before and frankly he did it not perfectly, but good enough so, _fuck it_.  
   
what louis' been waiting and itching for the whole day has finally come, louis' phone vibrated and a name flashed on the screen,

he almost immediately grabbed it but not wanting to seem too desperate, he let it rang a few times before taking a breath and accepted the call,

"hey baby" harry murmured, the loud roaring engine of his buggatti audibly heard over the phone,

"hey love" louis practically purred while fixing his fringe, "you going home now?"

"yeah, just bought a few stuffs from the grocery, what are you doing?"

"nothing much really" he lied, "i missed you today"

"missed you more baby, you have no idea"

louis cooed "well im hanging up now, drive safely"

"yes mother" harry feigned out a whine, "i love you"

louis felt his heart clutch at that, he's heard those words gazillion times but every time his boyfriend says that it makes his stomach flutter because harry says it with so much passion and sincerity and just— _how could i get so lucky_ , is what he asks himself occasionally,

"love you" louis mumbled indistinctly and hangs up first, plopping down their cushions and lobbing his phone on it as well, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv skimming through countless of channels while he waits.

~•~

louis didn't really wait that long, maybe 20 minutes or so because he heard the car pulling over and he never turned off the television and went up the stairs in such a frantic state ever in his life. he ran to their bedroom and made sure to close the door so there'd be suspense that he wanted when harry sees him,

he carefully, but still feeling panic-stricken, wears the stilettos and avoids to ruin the arrangement of the petals of roses scattered around the wooden floor. he sits on the side of the bed and hears the door close from downstairs. soon enough the annoying click-clacking of boots reverberated throughout the hallway and louis' heart beat sped up, his heart thudding against his rib cage ever so quickly that he's afraid it might jump off of his chest and scare the living hell out of harry once harry opens the door and sees it,

 _fuckfuckfuck this is it_ – louis reminds himself like a mantra, contemplating if he should cross his legs to make him look seductive or not but then he reminded himself that he's wearing stockings for goodness sake so he went with it posing like one of those french models in vogue magazines,

louis sees the door knob turn slowly and he could hear harry speaking and _FUCK THIS IS IT—_

"louis did you just clean the whole ho–" harry stopped on his tracks once his eyes gazes over louis' form on the bed, his eyes almost comically widens and mouth hung open in complete utter shock, if louis wasn't so aroused in prurience he'd burst into fits of laughter because the way harry's body stiffened and he's still not moving a budge nor speaking is bloody filled with such humorous impact,

louis cleared his throat and decided to speak up or else harry might stay frozen permanently "yes, yes i did"

"why?" he hoarsely whispered,

"because i wanted to, can't i?" louis raised a brow to overawe his boyfriend more, he wanted to give himself a virtual pat on the shoulder because he spoke so nonchalantly as if it was an everyday occurrence that he'd wear a maid costume, (not that louis nor harry would mind, just as long as doing chores wouldn't be an everyday circumstance or louis would gone wild and not even the slightest in a good way)

harry finally decided to move after 84 years, surging forward louis while quickly undoing his belt, but before harry could zip it off any more further louis stood up and put his dainty hands on harry's, stopping him from springing his semi-hard cock free,

"woah woah woah slow down boy, what do you think you're doing?"

in a deadpanned manner, harry answered "going to sing kumbaya with my dick out in the balcony, of course im going to fuck you what do you think?"

louis ignored the snarky reply and instead batted his eyelashes, rubbing harry's arm "we should eat dinner first, haz. its ready downstairs" _bullshit_ , louis wants harry just as much as harry wants him, but louis' little act right now is just to excruciatingly drive his boyfriend to the edge,

harry grabs louis by the shoulder and pushes him against the wall, not with so much force though but enough for louis to understand that _this is it_ , his plan worked, it's not really a plan but oh well. he grabbed louis' right thigh, kneading the fishnet on his abnormally large hand and putting it on his hip,

"i'd rather eat you" harry said with so much confidence, looking at louis intently with lust blown pupils and heavy breaths, "i can't comprehend on why you bought heels darling, not that im complaining but you failed on the attempt of becoming taller than me boobear"

he started bucking his hips painfully slow into louis without breaking the deathly eye contact, louis could feel the large tent underneath harry's trousers and he's so positive that he'd piss his pants if harry continued to tease him.

 _oh how the tables have turned_. 

"please" louis choked out a whimper, looking at everywhere but his boyfriend,

harry buries his face into the crook of louis' neck, breathing hotly against it as he continues circling his cock to louis' hard on "please what baby?" he whispered,

 _nonono you're not going to give in, you should be the one in control, drive him mental, turn the tables again and-_ "please daddy eat my booty like groceries ive been such a good boy for you" he blurted out accidentally, unable to notice the wide smirk his older boyfriend got on his face, he patted the thigh he was holding signaling for louis to jump into his torso leaving no time for louis to feel contriteness on easily giving in even though it's a win win situation anyways.

the boy wrapped his legs around harry's middle, clinging onto him like a lifeline while his arms made its way around harry's neck. the man wasted no time and pressed their mouths together, the kiss was so practiced with ease, knowing each other better than they know themselves, lips moving against one another’s eagerly with zero hesitance but with love and desire and passion and sentiment. times like these louis doesn't just feel _so in love_ but also feels _so loved_. it’s like he’s drowning, and the mixture of tobacco and black coffee mint explosion of harry's mouth is the only thing that could save him.

harry blindly walked towards the bed, as soon as he felt the edge of the mattress against his knees he knelt down and laid louis flat on the bed without breaking the heated kiss. he pulled away and crawled on top of him, he scanned louis' curvy body once again, adoring how the costume made louis' body even more curvier, not to mention the costume showing off louis' golden and tan collarbones, his bone structure glowing and shining like the gateways of heaven and if there was one thing harry could use to drink champagne and eat cereal best believe that he'd be using louis' appeasing collarbones.

"god you're so gorgeous my love" harry murmured running a thumb through louis' sharp cheekbones, "the most beautiful coral reef in the ocean"

harry's terms of endearment are always so genuine, everything that comes out of his plump lips are nothing but the truth, whether it will hurt you or flatter you, _nothing but the truth._ a giggle was uttered out of louis but before harry could get carried away on staring at his smaller boyfriend he gestured louis to get on all fours so he could indulge the love of his life. once louis' perky bum was up against the air harry's breath hitched at the sight, the wonderful sight that he couldn't ask for more, the sight that he could pick any day over the eiffel tower or new york time's square.

"fuck louis, you're wearing panties too?" harry asked the obvious, looking at the black satin underwear that makes louis' out of this world ass perfectly prominent,

louis only but whimpered out a soft 'yes' because harry's hands were grasping both the material and louis' ass cheeks as if it was harry's first time laying a finger on his boyfriend's ass. as much as harry wants to savor the view of louis in panties, he must eat his angel out and because of that he pulled down the soft fabric helping louis remove it then threw it somewhere, also discarding louis' kate spade heels seeing that it wasn't needed anymore.

once louis' bottom was bare harry licked a fat stripe on louis' right ass cheek then nipped at the skin looking like he was hungrily making out with louis' cheek, after doing so he used his thumbs to spread his cheeks wide as possible and placed a feather light kiss to louis' pink hole before flattening his tongue and licking a long line over the fluttering muscle. harry circles louis' rim with nothing but the very tip of his tongue in strive for tormenting louis and it worked by the sound of louis mewling in front of him.

"harry, just fucking get on with it!" louis groaned this close to pissing on the panties he bought if harry continued this kind of torture,

harry smacked him slightly "that's daddy to you" he warned sternly,

"y-yes daddy"

he proceeded on his ass, without any sort of warning harry delved his tongue into louis' velvety heat, adding just the right amount of pressure, making louis desperately push back onto harry's tongue that's opening him up so he doesn't need to be scissored anymore,

"please, daddy! more! more!" pleas left louis' pink swollen lips from being bitten so much,

harry fit his mouth between louis' cheeks, prodding his tongue around inside louis' wet, tight, hole. louis buries his head against the sheets, he is so overwhelmed with the feeling of harry's tongue in his ass that he had this urge to furiously pump at his leaking cock even though he knows that would just anger his older boyfriend because they're the type of couple that likes to cum untouched for it brings immense pleasure not just for the one who's getting fucked but also to the one who's doing the fucking.

louis' head tilted up and with shaky, breathy moans, he asked harry for permission "can i....can i cum daddy?"

harry's a 100% sure louis looks massively wrecked just by the wetness of his tongue, and his sureness didn't let him down for louis looked indeed flushed once he pulled away from his celestial ass and flipped him over so louis was now laying his back on the mattress. "not yet baby boy," harry answered "i still need to fuck your mouth before i fuck that cute little hole of yours"

harry got undressed as quick as he could throwing his clothes God knows where, not wanting his angel to wait though he's the one in control here. "should i get naked too?" was what louis asked him once harry's cock sprung free against his toned stomach and his lover looking up at him with those azure eyes as he knelt down,

"keep it on darling" harry told him and louis only but nodded, now eyeing harry's length with a lick of his lips like it was his first time seeing it despite these last 5 years, he smirked "i appreciate your love for my cock, but it's not gonna suck itself lovely"

if louis wasn't about to get his mouth fucked while wearing a maid costume he'd flip harry off but instead of acknowledging what the man said he curled a hand around the base to ground him and started to suck the head of harry's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue repeatedly against the slit, getting used to the weight and girth before sliding has lips further down the length. harry gasped and his fingers found its way onto louis' hair, gripping it as he tilted his head back loving the pleasure louis' giving him,

louis begun to bob up and down sinking lower and lower each time until the head of harry's cock nudges the back of louis' throat. he closes his eyes and inhales deeply through his nose, catching harry's musky scent, before sliding further until his nose is brushing harry's stomach. harry holds louis' head in place and fucks his throat shallowly, he hears him choke but doesn't stop as he lightly buck his hips onto louis' swollen lips that are wrapped around his prick. louis' gorgeous eyelashes are fanned out against his cheeks and harry couldn't recall anything that he did to deserve this angel kneeling before him.

"you're so perfect my darling, doing such a great job for daddy." he praised pulling off his dick out of louis' mouth, "now, lay on your back again, m'gonna fuck you raw until the neighbors can hear you screaming my name."

louis moaned at that, nodding eagerly and did as what he was told, sprawling his legs only for harry. but the man had other things planned, he hooked both of his hands under louis' knees and bends his legs so louis' thigh was pressed against his clothed chest, the skirt of the costume lifting up, putting his pretty pink hole in display. without warning louis he shoved his length into him, earning a low hiss from louis, loving the burning raw sensation of harry's bare cock pressed inside of him and harry loving how fucking _tight_ louis felt around him. harry then built up a steady rhythm to loosen louis up so he could fuck him relentlessly.

and that's what he did.

harry had hit louis' prostate with his every thrust; long, slender fingers digging into the hip of louis' soft sun-kissed skin. his rings left temporary marks as his grip became possessively tighter, the wide girth of harry's cock splitting the smaller man open as his precise and rough motions caused a tear to slip from louis' cheek. leaning down to kiss it away, their foreheads touched and harry couldn't help but suck a beautiful purple bruise on the plains of louis' angelic neck.

"god, you're so fucking tight. 'm close." lowering his head, harry struggled to lift up louis' costume because its trapped between louis' thighs, but he believes that if you want something you'll get it as long as you work hard for it. he managed to raise the costume finally allowing his plump, raw-bitten lips to trace around his lovers right nipple before biting the hardened bud lightly, smirking at the feeling of goosebumps over his cheek. his other hand remains on louis' lower back where he arches so beautifully (harry should take a picture next time)

"you respond so w-well. wish you could see yourself, looking all fucked out like this." harry only yells as a warning before he releases into louis' tight heat, gnawing his nipple harder which earns a whine from the boy. louis soon follows, small dainty hands clutching harry's soft curls where his mouth remains lax, breathing over his nipple as he comes in gorgeous white ropes all over his stomach and chest, a little reaching harry's neck. releasing his hand from its deathly grip, louis cards them through an almost sleeping harry's hair, the older of the duo slowly pulled out as he marvels at the sight of his come seeping from louis' fluttering hole. he allows himself to lay on his back next to louis, where he throws a hairless thigh over harry's abdomen, the green-eyed man rubbing a hand over it lightly, louis' sticky fringe rubs against harry's neck as he cuddles into the warmth of _his home_.

after a few moments of silence calming each other's breaths, louis asked,

"so.....dinner?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
